Changer les habitudes
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Un jour qui devrait être normal pour Clara va se révéler être spécial lorsque le Docteur s'invite.


Hello, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic pour répondre au défi que nous nous sommes lancés avec Triiskell, nous devions échanger les personnages avec qui on fanfictionnait habituellement. Je devais donc faire une fic avec Clara et le Docteur.

**Disclaimer:** Le Docteur, Clara et leur univers appartiennent à Moffat et la BBC et tous ceux qui travaillent pour DW.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Se retrouver face à un robot géant de 10 mètres de haut était une première pour Clara qui cherchait le Docteur des yeux. Il était partit depuis un bon moment en lui promettant qu'il allait revenir la sauver.<p>

**-Dépêchez-vous Docteur.** Murmura t-elle

Le robot avait baissé la tête vers elle. Paniquée, elle se mit à courir, une ombre menaçante au dessus d'elle. Elle chuta et leva la tête, le pied du monstre descendant très lentement vers elle. Elle tenta de se remettre debout mais il était déjà bien trop tard...

La fille impossible se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en sueur et ses cheveux étaient dans un état affreux. Doucement, elle sortit de son lit, se chaussant de ses pantoufles au passage. Il était approximativement 10h du matin, le père des enfants était parti au travail et eux à l'école. La maison était donc normalement vide. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Un sifflement se fit entendre. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre tous ce sifflement. Elle courut vers la cuisine d'où le bruit semblait venir.

**-Docteur !** S'exclama t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin l'homme au nœud papillon.

Celui-ci avait entendu l'humaine descendre les marches. Attelé aux fourneaux, il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle mais lui adressa tout de même un sourire.

**-Assieds-toi donc Clara, je t'ai prévu un petit-déjeuner, bacon et œufs avec du thé, j'espère que ça t'ira.**

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**-Vous ? Faisant la cuisine ?**

Le Seigneur du Temps tourna la tête vers elle et prit un air faussement boudeur.

**-J'ai été nommé chef cuisiner dans de nombreuses galaxies et sur de nombreuses planètes. Même sur celle où les habitants ne mangent que des aliments en cendres.**

Clara leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Son ami lui montra les couverts sur la table, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. Elle tira la chaise et s'y installa.

**-Tu as bien dormi ?**

**-On va dire ça mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Il reste deux jours avant mercredi.**

Le Docteur se stoppa, posant la spatule et se tournant vers sa compagne, un peu confus.

-...**C'était juste...euh...pour te faire une surprise...?**

Clara acquiesça et le Docteur, fier de lui, se retourna, reprenant sa cuisson du bacon

**-Vous vous êtes trompé de jour, c'est ça ?**

Le visage du voyageur prit une légère teinte rouge.

**-C'est possible...oui.**

La jeune fille déplia le journal et se mit à lire, se retenant de faire une remarque sur l'erreur de l'alien car ne voulant pas le blesser. Le silence s'installa, les deux étant occupés soit à lire ou à cuisiner. Il ne dura cependant pas longtemps puisque le Docteur, ayant terminé la cuisson s'exclama "géronimo" en déposant le bacon et les deux œufs dans l'assiette de Clara. Celle-ci replia le journal qu'elle lisait et le déposa à côté d'elle avant d'inspecter son assiette. Elle sourit en voyant que son ami avait fait un visage en se servant de la nourriture.

**-Je ne suis plus une enfant, Docteur.** L'informa t-elle en se saisissant du couteau et de la fourchette pour découper et manger un premier morceau.

Le Seigneur du Temps la fixait intensément, pressé de connaitre son avis. Elle prit sa première bouchée, faisant sautiller le cuisiner sur place. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça légèrement.

**-C'est très bon.** Affirma t-elle

Le Docteur effectua une petite danse ridicule de la victoire pendant que Clara finissait son petit-déjeuner. Il débarrassa ensuite la table, plaçant tout dans l'évier. Sa compagne se leva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue de celui qui avait arrêté de danser comme un gamin.

**-Merci.** Lui murmura t-elle

L'alien rougit fortement et agita vaguement ses mains dans un geste supposé dire que c'était normal et que ça lui avait fait plaisir de cuisiner pour elle. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à la suivre dans le salon. Arrivés dans ladite pièce, elle le poussa sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télé.

**-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, il est temps de vous faire réviser vos classiques, Docteur.**

Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle n'ajouta rien, démarrant le film déjà préparé dans le lecteur vidéo depuis la nuit dernière où elle l'avait regardé. Elle posa la télécommande sur la table basse et s'assied à côté de son "invité", repliant les jambes et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas, bien trop intéressé par le début de Titanic. Jack, Rose, ça allait lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose.

**-J'ai une question...**Interrompit soudainement la jeune fille.

**-Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez jamais sauvé le Titanic ?**

Le Docteur soupira et tourna la tête vers elle. Il semblait triste et Clara s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question.

**-J'aurai aimé les sauver, au moins un petit peu, mais je ne peut pas, c'est un point fixe dans le temps, ça veut dire que ça doit arriver, peu importe les obstacles. J'ai parfois envie de ne pas suivre les règles mais l'univers se vengerait et encore plus de personnes souffriraient. Il ne vaut mieux pas faire plus de victime même si rester sans rien faire est dur.**

Sa compagne se colla encore plus contre lui, lui passant un bras autour afin de lui faire un câlin.

**-Désolé.** Lui souffla t-elle. **Je ne voulais pas pas...enfin...vous comprenez.**

Le Docteur déposa un baiser sur son front, surprenant quelque peu Clara.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serai alors peu importe ce que tu diras, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Clara.**

La demoiselle resserra son câlin. Elle savait que les moments où le Seigneur du Temps se confiait étaient rares et il ne fallait pas les rater.

**-Je ne serai probablement pas vivante sans vous Docteur alors ce que j'ai fais sur Trenzalore était vraiment normal.**

Il ne lui répondit pas et la discussion s'arrêta, leur attention se reportant sur le film. Film qui fit beaucoup réagit l'alien. Il rigola, cria et s'indigna à plusieurs et nombreuses reprises devant une Clara amusée face à ces réactions.  
>Puis la fin arriva, le moment fatidique,le bateau coula, les gens moururent et le couple fut séparé à jamais. Le Docteur refréna ses émotions mais sa compagne vit sa tristesse. Elle attrapa un mouchoir dans la boite face à elle, sur la table basse et le tendit à celui qui avait désormais les yeux brillants. Il murmura un merci avant de se moucher, sans quitter l'écran, qui diffusait désormais les crédits, des yeux. Il attrapa la main de Clara et la serra.<p>

**-C'est...c'est encore plus triste que l'histoire tragique de Bob le Tenza.** Lui dit t-il soudain.

Elle caressa sa main dans un geste de réconfort. Cela sembla fonctionner un peu puisqu'il souriait désormais.

-**C'était un très beau film, heureusement que tu me l'a montré.**

**-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça vous plairait, mais vous êtes un romantique dans le fond, pas vrai ?** Le taquina Clara.

**-Vous ne me connaissez pas encore très bien Miss Oswald.**

Le Docteur avait reprit son expression habituel.

**-Eh bien, si vous reveniez tout les lundis, je pourrai commencer à en apprendre plus sur vous.**

Elle avait proposé ça sans réfléchir. Le Seigneur du Temps avait d'ailleurs l'air surpris.

-**Mais...je croyais que tu ne tenais à voyager que les mercredis pour conserver ton indépendance.**

Clara acquiesça.

**-Oui, voyages que le mercredi mais on pourrait se voir de temps en temps et simplement discuter ou sortir comme des gens normaux, des...euh...amis.**

Le Docteur bondit sur ses pieds.

**-On commence demain ?** Demanda t-il précipitamment.

**-Si vous voulez. **Accepta la jeune fille avec amusement.

**-Alors à demain, chère Clara.**

Il agita brièvement la main, tourna sur lui-même et quitta le salon afin de sortir de la maison. Sa compagne savait très bien que pour lui, il allait la revoir dans quelques secondes mais elle trouvait qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance, elle allait vivre l'anticipation, elle allait ressentir l'empressement et quand la boite bleue atterrira devant elle, elle saura qu'elle allait passer un merveilleux moment.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut ! ^^ On se voit pour une prochaine fanfiction bientôt !<p> 


End file.
